Connected
by VideoGamingFreak1213
Summary: You guys will be getting lots of song fic from me till i make up a good normal story. Just some Danny&Danni Brother&Sister bonding/fluff. :3 I wanted to give them some love.


**Hello everyone i'm still think on how dan-dan should meet the fentons so to help im getting this out of my head, it might help me focus on it. :P So here is a small one-shot for Danni&Danny that i came up with while listening to the song 'Connected' by Katherine Mcphee. Any here's the one-shot.**

* * *

****

After Danny had saved the world from the Disasteroid a few months ago, Danielle Phantom had offically became Danni Fenton. Though she loved her new family she had requested that she could finsh her world-wide, sight-seeing trip she had been on. They, knowing she was really just tring to get use to have a family, accepted and bid her good luck. Though danny, always the worrier, had her promise to take the cell phone tucker had made so he could keep intact with her where ever she was.

Danni had been seen many times with danny and they were known as the 'phantom twins' and everyone knew she was the youngest member of the fenton family. So when she was traveling she was given free food and places to stay as she was just as famous and beloved as her brother. One little girl in Turkey (danni knew many different languages) had said she was her biggest fan and gave danni her favorite stuffed doll, it had aburn hair with gray eyes and a purple lace dress with black shoes.

Danielle landed on the roof of a small apartment building in Canada just a few miles from the border of Canada and Minnesota. She had been away from home for about 3 months now and she was done with her sight-seeing. No big city was better then her home in Amity Park. She sighed tiredly and stood again stretching, she looked over at the lowering sun and was awed at the many colors it gave. She was brought from her musing when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Oh! Hey danny, how are you?"

"..."

"No im good im just across the border from home..."

"..."

"No thats ok. Ill sleep here then ill be home by tomarrow afternoon."

"..."

"Yea, yea i know how to protect myself danny you know that."

"..."

"Ok. I love you to big bro, night."

"..."

She ended the call and smiled, danny had cared for her the min he met her. When she was working for _Vlad _she had just showed up in his room and he had tooken care of her, gave her food and all of that. The when vlad had tried to melt her down, even when she had turned against him, danny had came to save her. Then, after all the stuff that happened after the Disasteroid danny had come to find her and welcome her to his family. _Danny is the greatest guy in the world. _Danni thought to her self fondly. _He gives everyone a second chance. Even me. _

She liked laying out under the stars, she had done it many time while she was on the run from vlad but she never really got to enjoy it. The stars twinckled brightly, but softly like real 'night lights'. She laughed silently at her bad joke. She got out a green and sliver I-pod a boy had given her in France as a 'Thank you' gift for helping to save the world. She had stayed at a cafe/hotal there and had downloaded a lot of songs on it.

As she placed the oddly colored music player on her stomach she placed the white and green ear-phones in her ears and played the one song that made her feel the closer to danny when she got a bit home-sick. She shuffled down the list till she found the song and let it play as she closed her eyes and thought of all the great time she and danny and everyone else will have when she got back.

_I'm blindfolded on this scary drive,_

_that they call life. _

_Keep tring to make it, _

_though the next turn knuckles white hold'in tight. _

_So here i go, takin' a curve,_

_but i know that i'm never alone. _

_I think of you, and how you never let me go,_

_I'm connected, protected, _

_it's like your sittin' right with me all the time,_

_Ya' hear me, ya' near me, _

_and everything else is going to be alright._

_Cos' nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this,_

_nothin' can break this tie, Connected._

_Ohhhh...connected inside._

Danni smiled softly as the edges of her vision was being coated with black, but she didnt mind. The nightmares of vlad getting her was gone and was replaced with daydreams of everything her and the rest of the phantom crew will do over summer, winter, easter, and all those other breaks that they could spend together.

_It's not an accident, the time we spent apart,_

_but now we're so close i can always find you,_

_right here in my heart._

_You've given me, somethin' i need, _

_and i dont ever want it to end._

_Because of you, i know i fround my strength again,_

_i feel connected, protected,_

_it's like you're sittin' right with me all the time,_

_ya' hear me, ya' near me,_

_and everything else is going to be alright, _

_Cos' nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this,_

_nothin' can break this tie, Connected. _

_Ohhhh...connected inside._

Danielle was silently snoring by now and she still had the ear-phones on even though she had curled into a ball on her sleeping bag.

_Everytime that i breathe, i can feel the energy,_

_reaching out flowing thru you to me and me to you,_

_wake or dream, walk or stand, you are everywhere i go._

_Seperate souls, unified, touching at the speed of light. _

_Oh, yeaaaaaaaaaahhh, oh woah YEAHHHhhhh..._

_I feel connected, protected, it's like your sittin' right with me all the time._

_Ya' hear me, Ya' near me,_

_and everything else is going to be alright,_

_connected, protected it's like your sittin' right with me all the time._

_Ya' hear me, ya' near me, and everthing else is going to be alright._

_Cos' nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this,_

_nothin' can break this tie, Connected. _

_Connected inside, connected inside, _

_connected. Oh YEAH! _

Danni was fast-asleep now and diddn't know her ghost sense when off as a figure stood before her. The being had slightly tan skin on a thin face and lanky body, it had a black hazmat suit with white collar, belt, gloves and boots, freshly-fallen snow white hair and warm green eyes with a gentle glow around him. With his advansted hearing he heard the song and her softly say "Dannyyyy..." and he chuckled.

The Danny Phantom kneeled down by his baby sis and kissed her head. He had planed on bringing her home sooner by using the puppy-dog face but he guessed she could have one last night to her self before she would have almost no time to have peace as they had a lot of things planned for when she got home. He chuckled again and stood. "See ya tomarrow sis, and goodnight." He moved a few stands of her black bangs from her face, before setting off back home. He didnt hear the little whisper that came with Danni's breath as she replied back, "Nighttttttt..." and went back to her little dream land with a small smile curving her lips.

* * *

**Oh its nothing much just a bit of Danny&Danni Brother&Sister fluff. :) Hope you enjoyed and i will try to get the next chapter of FA up soon. Ta.**

**-VGF**


End file.
